Lost Love
by Courtney DiLaurentis
Summary: She knew him since she was a young girl hunting, and now there together in the Hunger Games. Before she wanted to win the Games but now she is not so sure because she loves him. I know it has been done before but just read please!
1. Like A Boy- Ciara

Lost Love: Chapter 1

Katniss P.O.V

I remember when I was young visiting him. I would get so excited. He would come every couple of months, so when I would see him I would get all nice looking to impress him. I know it sounds all girly but I really like him.

The last time I saw him was at 15, when he told me he will be volunteering for the Hunger Games at 17. Back then he was 16, so this year now he is going to volunteer.

I begged him not to but he wouldn't listen, so I got mad and hadn't spoken to him in a year. I am worried for him.

I wanted to write and apologize but I didn't think he would forgive me so I just never contact him. I never really saw him again.

*Happy Hunger Games*

This was Prim's first year and I told her not to worry because she only had one slip in the bucket, but she continues to cry. It broke my heart to see her cry and I hated the Capitol because of it.

I knew something bad was going to happen. I could feel it and it wasn't a good feeling.

*Line*

As I walked towards the reaping I saw Gale walking too so we caught up with his family. Me and Gale walked quitely while everyone else talked.

When we got there my finger got pricked and so did Prim. I was so proud of her for being brave. I walked towards the line with the 16 year olds. While I was hearing the Mayors speech I prayed that me and Prim wouldn't get picked.

I watched as Effie Trinket walked with her crazy wig and said the signature phrase "May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor". She then move to the girls name, I held my breath while she moved around and pulled out one name. "Katniss Everdeen"

**Author Note: Please review and leave any ideas you may have!**


	2. Pose- Daddy Yankee

Lost Love: Chapter 1

Katniss P.O.V

I remember when I was young visiting him. I would get so excited. He would come every couple of months, so when I would see him I would get all nice looking to impress him. I know it sounds all girly but I really like him.

The last time I saw him was at 15, when he told me he will be volunteering for the Hunger Games at 17. Back then he was 16, so this year now he is going to volunteer.

I begged him not to but he wouldn't listen, so I got mad and hadn't spoken to him in a year. I am worried for him.

I wanted to write and apologize but I didn't think he would forgive me so I just never contact him. I never really saw him again.

*Happy Hunger Games*

This was Prim's first year and I told her not to worry because she only had one slip in the bucket, but she continues to cry. It broke my heart to see her cry and I hated the Capitol because of it.

I knew something bad was going to happen. I could feel it and it wasn't a good feeling.

*Happy Hunger Games*

As I walked towards the reaping I saw Gale walking too so we caught up with his family. Me and Gale walked quitely while everyone else talked.

When we got there my finger got pricked and so did Prim. I was so proud of her for being brave. I walked towards the line with the 16 year olds. While I was hearing the Mayors speech I prayed that me and Prim wouldn't get picked.

I watched as Effie Trinket walked with her crazy wig and said the signature phrase "May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor". She then move to the girls name, I held my breath while she moved around and pulled out one name. "Katniss Everdeen"

**Author Note: Please review and leave any ideas you may have!**

**Part 2**

As I walk up on stage shock is written all over my face but it is covered with a bored expression immediately. When I finally get on stage I look at Prims face covered in tears and it breaks my heart knowing I might never see her grow up. I then look at Gale's face and it is expressionless but I see the sadness in his eyes.

**(You know what happens so Iam going to skip to the train)**

As we waited for the reapings to start I notice Peeta kept staring at me and it was creeping me out because I don't know him or even ever talked to him.

When they started showing District One I observe who would I be comepeting against, there was a girl who was pretty but looked like a complete airhead. The boy look to be cocky and stupid but I shouldn't count either of them out yet.

Next was District 2 and I started biting my nails because I wanted to see if Cato actually volunteered. When the escort pulled out a name somebody volunteered. It was one of my best friends, Clove Paris. We knew each other longer than I have known Cato. She was actually the one who introduced me to him.

Now the secort pulled out the boys slip but before she could even before she could say the name I heard my favorite voice in the world volunteered, Cato. I held in a groan and felt my eyes water but I couldn't cry in front of strangers so I ran to my compartment, I hear Effie yelling behind me something about "manners" but I could care less.

*Happy Hunger Games*

As I waited for sleep to come I thought about the current situation, my two of my best friends that was also my crush was going into the Hunger Games where only one can come out. I thought about how I might never get to tell Cato I love him, and with that thought I finally fell asleep.


	3. Fireball- Dev

Lost Love: Chapter 2

Katniss P.O.V

My dreams are plauged with nightmares of how I might die, get sliced in half by Cato or killed by another tributes hand. Then I had dreams of me being dead and Prim starving and my mom backing out on her, or Peeta's dad not keeping up on his promise to check up on Prim.

I finally gave up on sleep and go see Haymitch, he was one of the only people who knew about me, Cato, and Clove. I decided to go talk to him to see if he will give me some advice to help me.

When I finally get there I find Haymitch passed out with liquor in his right hand. I decided to talk to him tomorrow when he was a least a bit more sober. I went to one of the compartments and decided to watch a movie, it was about a mermaid who falls in love with a human and what she does to be with him. I think it was called the "The Little Mermaid", after watching the movie I decided to go back to sleep for the remainder of the time I have left.

*Happy Hunger Games*

After breakfast with me throwing a knife at Haymitch we went to meet out stylist. Mine was this man named Cinna. He looked pretty much normal except for the gold eyeliner. He showed me the outfit I would wear for the parade, and I had to admit that I loved it. It was a unitard with cape that he would set on fire, I was worried that I would burn and die even before the Games but Cinna told me it wasn't real.

When we got downstairs to where the rest of the tributes are, I see that Peeta is wearing the exact same outfit as me.

I look around and see Clove and Cato looking like gladiators, I wonder what their stylist was thinking. I look at my best friend Clove and see her face and I can tell she has her emotionless mask on but I have known her forever so I can tell she is really sad. Though when I look at Cato it is his expression that scares me the most, pure excitement of being in the Hunger Games.

**A/N: Hope you enoy today chapter! Leave a review**


	4. Mockingbird- Eminem

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews, I love the support. I just got braces so this might be a short chapter since my teeth are killing me. I dedicate this chapter to my bff Alex who read this story. Miss you Alex and it it sucks that you left to Canada.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games characters **

_Katniss POV_

I remember the first time I met Cato.

_It was soon after my dad died and I was to scared to go into the woods. I had no food and Prim and I had been starving. This weekend District 2 had been visiting for some training that was mandatory over there, they come every year for two weeks._

_I was wandering around the district looking for so food, anything but have found nothing. I was starting to walk back to Seam, dissapointed that I was empty-handed. I wanted to just to give up living and die, I was probably going to anyway._

_I was walking to Seam with my head down so that nobody would see my tears, I bumped into a boy and girl while I was walking there. They must of been new because I had never seen them before during all they years that District 2 comes over. They were carrying a plate full of food back to the train where they sleep during their visit._

_They notice me looking at their plate of food and they each gave me a loaf of cheese buns and five strawberries. Then they turned around and continued to walk towards the train station as if nothing ever happened. I have loved cheese buns and strawberries ever since._

_The next day I saw them again and walk towards them and each gave them my thanks for helping me, ever since then we started hanging out and then we became best friends. We were really close and spended all the time we could together since they also had to train. Every time they came to District 12 they bought me a cheese bun. I missed that Cato, the one who was nice and sweet and not a douche bag and arrogant._

When I snapped out of it, I notice we had already started coming out and that the crowd was cheering for us. They began to throw roses at me and Peeta, I caught one of them and then started to blow kisses at whoever threw me flowers. They chanting started to get louder and the big screen showed our chariot, and we looked started fierce like we could burn down all of Panem.

I felt eyes staring at the back of my head and notice Cato and Clove staring at me, Cato had a furious look while Clove had a tiny smile that nobody would have notice except for me. When the chariots stopped and President Snow started speaking Cato continued to stare at me so I stared back. We continued to circle around and when we got off Effie and Haymitch congratulated us and so did Cinna and Portia. We started walking towards the elevator and ended up inside with District 2, Clove ended up next to me her hand near mine and very subtle passed me a note. I put it in the pocket of my unitard and continued to stare at them them like we hated them.

When we walked upstairs I walk straight to my room skipping dinner, I heard Effie mutter about manner but didn't care. The note said that at 12 to come upstairs to the rooftop. It was only 10:30 so I had an hour and a half to kill, I decided to order some lamb stew and cheese buns and watch some old tv shows they had on, one of my favorites that I watched were FRIENDS. It was super funny and I just loved Joey and his dumbness, by the time I watched three episodes it was already 11:55 so I decided to head upstairs.

I looked out the doorway and saw that the hallway was clear, I tooked the stairs since they didn't have the button for the roof on the elevator.

When I got upstairs I saw Clove there and with a grin I gave her a giant hug.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed todays chapter and please review. If you have any interview questions I could use for Katniss's interview that would help me I will be glad. Also if you have any Kato stories you would like me to read drop me a review because I have nothing to read right now. Also the the 30th reviewer would get to help me write the next chapter.**


	5. Sexy and I Know It- LMFAO

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews, I love the support. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games characters **

_Katniss POV_

"I missed you so much" I told her after I finish giving her a hug. "I know" she was all she said, I asked her why she didn't visit me last year and she told me Cato told her that I didn't want to be their friend anymore. Thats bull, I told her as we walk to sit on the bench to catch up. She told me how she has a boyfriend named Derek and how they were in love with each other and everything. I told her how I countinued hunting and my friendship with the mayor's daughter Madge. Then she asked me if I was dating anybody, to which I blushed and said no. She knew that I had a crush on Cato when we were younger and that I never did anything about it.

We talked for hours until I saw the sun's rays start to show so I told her that we meet here again later on, and that we should get going so that we don't get in trouble with our mentors.

When I got to my room I jumped into bed to sleep for like an hour till Effie came and woke me up. When I got downstairs they told me that training wouldn't happen today because there would be a special twist to this years inteviews. They told us we could do anything we like until it was time so I went to my room to catch up on more sleep.

* * *

After about 3 hours asleep, Effie came in and said they were airing what the twist would be, when I got downstairs the television had a Ceaser talking saying that this year at the interview you have to show a talent you can do, Ceaser continued saying that if your talent isn't good enough, in the games something will happen to you.

I was annoyed because I only had 2 talents which was using a bow and arrow and singing, I couldn't do the first because that would give away my strategy for the games. I knew I had to sing if I wanted to come back to Prim, now I have to chose a song.

* * *

A/N: Okay I need help for some characters and their talents. I got Peeta, Katniss and Clove. Also if you can suggest any songs for Katniss to sing and Clove to dance too.

The Characters Our

Marvel

Glimmer

Cato

Foxface

Thresh

Rue

PS: Sorry if today's chapter was short and sucked, but I am having some inspiration trouble so if you could suggest any ideas it would help.


	6. Drive By- Train

Hunger Games Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any songs that I use for this chapter.  
A/N: Thanks everybody who review or left an idea for what they can do. I figured it out and I hope you like it as much as I do. Also I will try my best to describe how their costumes look and everything.

Katniss POV I had spent all my time since the announcement about the interview change thinking of a song that I could do, I finally decided to do the song Titanium by David Guetta by a dead singer. I like the song and how it shows nobody can bring you down. I already knew what Clove was doing, she told during one of our roof night sessions. She was going to be dancing to the song Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani, it was her favorite song to dance to when we were younger. Peeta was going to paint a picture, I wasn't sure of what though. I didn't know what Cato was doing, Clove had no idea so she couldn't tell me. When I got downstairs I notice what people were wearing so I can kinda guess what they were doing, Clove had some black sweats with a little blue tank top and some light blue sneakers, Foxface was wearing a red dress that matched her hair with some high heels, Rue was wearing a unitard with black stockings and ballet shoes so I kinda figured she was doing ballet, Thresh was wearing some red and blue striped shorts with no shirt and red boxing gloves, Peeta was wearing some black slacks with a grey shirt that brought out his eyes and dressy shoes, and I was wearing a dark blue dress with black stocking and black flats. The others I didn't care to guess. The order of this Talent Show would be was boys first and then the girls which meant I would be last, to say I was nervous was a lie, I was scared as hell. I would be last which meant I would be in the crowds head longer, and if I would screwed up they would remember that the best and not sponsor me. The first person that went was Marvel and all he did was throw some spears to look menacing and scary, and by the look of some of the weaker districts faces it work. Next was Glimmer who decided to do pole dancing to make her look sexy but she ended up looking like a slut, if she wins the games (which she won't) she would end up as up as a prostitute like Finnick Odair.

Next was Cato who did a sword fight with one of the trainers and ended up almost hurting him with how brutal he was with the sword. When it was Clove's turn I focused even more to be nice since she is one of my closes friend. She dance so gracefully and elegant yet so powerful, it reminded me from when we used to dance together when we were thirteen and fourteen and she looked like a graceful gazelle while I looked like a clumsy goat. She used to laugh on how I would fall down when we were dancing or look stupid, but then when we would sing together she would sound like a screeching bird while I sounded well better than her. After her I stopped paying attention till it was Foxface turn where she played the piano to a song (couldn't remember what they called it) by Beethoven. After that I lost focus again till when it was Thresh's turn where he did boxing, I don't know how he learn that in District Eleven because all they did there was work. Next was Rue where she did ballet and she looked so cute and graceful as she danced. Next was Peeta where he painted a picture of the Capital skyline, it was so good and the painting looked so real. He probably practice drawing a lot since when we talked a little once he said he did the icing on the cookies and cake, Prim would love to pass by the bakery after school to look at the beautiful decoration from the cookies. Now it was my turn and I felt my heart hammering in my chest and was pretty sure everyone heard it as I walked towards the stage. As I got to the microphone I decided to stare at Cinna like he said to in case I get nervous. I took a deep breath and started to sing.

Titanium- David Guetta

You shout it out, But I can't hear a word you say I'm talking loud not saying much I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet You shoot me down, but I get up [Chorus:] I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose Fire away, fire away Ricochet, you take your aim Fire away, fire away You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium Cut me down But it's you who have further to fall Ghost town and haunted love Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones I'm talking loud not saying much [Chorus:] I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose Fire away, fire away Ricochet, you take your aim Fire away, fire away You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium I am titanium I am titanium Stone-hard, machine gun Firing at the ones who run Stone-hard as bulletproof glass [Chorus] You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium I am titanium

After I finish all I hear is silence and I'm worried that I sang horrible or messed up but then everybody starts clapping and I grin as I walk back to the seat, I probably get tons of sponsors (not that I need them) but in case of emergency I will. As I went in the elevator up to my floor Haymitch and Effie congratulated me and so did Cinna and Portia. Peeta congratulated me to and I congratulated him to. After dinner I went upstairs to bed, I was so tired and as soon as my head hit the pillow I went to sleep.

A/N: Hope you liked today's chapter and please leave a review, I won't be able to update in a while because I am moving and it takes a while to set everything and get Internet and school is starting soon so I will try to update in at least a week.


	7. Never Getting Back Together-Taylor Swift

**Hunger Games Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any songs that I use for this chapter.**  
**A/N: I feel horrible for not updating for so long, I am super sorry but if I get at least 15 reviews on this chapter, I will update by the next two weeks. It just that it took a while for me to adjust to my new school and everything but now I'm back! I am also a little depress and I just trying to get better. Also could you read some of Flying MockingJay stories, they are amazing. Ok so on with the story. Also I am labeling my chapters after songs so this one is Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

_Katniss POV_

For the past few days while I have trained I have felt someones eyes on me but when I turn around nobody is looking at me, at first I thought it was Peeta because he is always looking at me but then when he leaves the room someone is still looking at me in the training room. I think the games are having too much pressure on me so when everyone asleep I am going to the training room to use the bow and arrows, I need them to make me feel secure and safe. I just hope none will bother me tonight.

I went downstairs and found someone was also there, I look around and see Cato down there slashing a bunch of dummies into pieces with his sword. I stay hidden and try to walk away but he knows I my there, "come out" he yells " I know your out there, so you might as well come out". I stay hidden before I step out and look at Cato in his eyes and see slight remembrance in his eyes but mostly confusion of why I'm down here. "I take it you don't you don't remember me" I whisper "why would I remember district 12 slum" he questions me in a harsh tone, I ignore him and continue " I know you haven't seen me in a year but it's considered rude to forget one of your close friends" 'I don't know you, slum" he says in a harsh but doubtful voice. I look down at my feet before saying " didn't you come to district 12 for many years with someone to visit this girl who lived in slum?" "How do you know that, nobody knows except Clove and me and the girl named... he looks at me before it dawns his face Katniss. He takes a step closer to me and looks me in the eyes and whisper "is it really you?" "how many Katniss's are there in the district 12 slum" "Look Katniss I'm sorry I didn't know that it was you, okay I thought you were s-" "some other district 12 slum girl" I say anger in my voice clear for the way he insulted my home and me. " Look just leave me alone Cato, anything you say will just piss me of even more so just go away" I say. I walk back to the elevator and hit the roof button to see if Clove is up there now, I really need to talk to a friend right now. When I get up there I see that Clove is up there with a bottle of liquor in her hand. I walk up to her and ask her what the hell she doing and she says getting drunk before she dies. I look at Clove and think of what I can do, I could bring her to her floor or get drunk too. I chose the later and grab the other bottle of vodka she has and pour the liquid down my throat enjoying the burn it has when it goes down. She looks at me and slurs "why are you drinking too?" "I saw Cato downstairs and he called me and my district slum and he didn't even remember me" I cry drinking more vodka. The rest of the night was spent drinking and crying about how will probably die.

* * *

**A/N: You probably how OOC but there drinking vodka so emotions get wierd, also she has a crush on Cato so when he called her slum it hurt her, will it get better for the 2 lovebirds? Fin out next time on Lost Love.**


End file.
